Love,Lust and Lipgloss
by Ayames-new.bestfriend
Summary: A new girl from America moves to Japan because her dad wanted custody of her. She makes plenty of friends and also enemies. Also a new boyfriend. AyaXKou pairing.
1. The New Girl

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Ayame walked down the hall and flipped her long red beautiful no split ends hair. All the girls stared at her as she walked to her class on the schedule. She was the first one there. She sat down in the front and pulled out her pencils and her notebook. She opened her notebook flipping the pages that her old poems that she written down along time ago. She turned to a new page and started to write down a new poem about her school. After the first couple of lines the classroom started to fill up. All the people were staring at her but she didn't care. People mistake her for all beauty and no brains but they had her all wrong. She was always the top student in her class and the highest GPA. On her transcripts she had nothing but As.

The teacher came in nobody paid attention everybody kept talking. The teacher cleared her throat and announced, "Everybody we have a new student here. She moved here all the way from America. Her name is Ayame Carlyle."

"Why is she here in Japan?" asked a student loudly.

"It is none of your business." retorted Ayame.

Right there she knew that was the wrong thing to say everybody started whispering. 'My first day of school and people are already spreading rumors about me' thought Ayame.

After an hour of students gossiping, the bell finally rang. She grabbed her stuff and dashed out of the class. As she was walking to her next class her cell phone started vibrating. She pulled out her cell phone and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Ayame fell back with an umph as she ran into a muscular shoulder. All of her stuff fell from her hands and scattered in every direction around her. Ayame stared up at the guy who had knocked her over.

"Are you okay?" asked the unknown but totally cute student.

"Um, I think so" replied Ayame as she gratefully grabbed his hand that he was offering. He helped her pick up all of her stuff.

"Thank you" replied Ayame.

"Your welcome, oh by the way my name is Kouga" he said as he made his way to his next class.

Ayame smiled to her self, Kouga. He was totally gorgeous with his stunning ice blue eyes and his long dark hair that she just wants to get her fingers tangled in

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~


	2. Authors Note

Authors Note

I'm BACK!!Its here. I'm so sorry I haven't came up with any stories and yes I will try to finish the other stories I created. I have a really bad habit of starting things And not finishing them. Also I will try to finish this story too but I'll ad chapters 2 and 3 tomorrow.

_**Ta Ta for now**_

_**XOXOXO**_


	3. Coincidence, I think Not

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

Ayame smiled as she walked outside to get her next class. She ran her fingers through her hair trying to get out the little knots from the wind. When a medium tall girl bumped into her on purpose and she didn't have to bump her there was room to go around her. Ayame turned back around "Excuse you" she said rudely to the girl that turned around with a smirk on her face. She had long silky blonde hair that flowed down to her back with big light chocolate eyes.

"I saw how you were looking at Kouga and just for the record he is mine. So stay away from him if you know what's good for you" she replied with a smug look on her face as she turned she flipped her hair. Ayame can here her posse laughing as they walked away.

Ayame smirked she already had people particularly a girl who hated her. She walked inside the building and went up two sets of stairs and found her classroom on the third door to the left. She stopped at the door and readjusted her itchy wool plaid skirt before she walked in. The door was already open so Ayame looked around to see if any seats were available. As she sat walked down the aisle to the sit in the middle everybody was staring at her but only one set of eyes caught her attention a pair of icy blue eyes. "Kouga" she murmured his name dreamily. She smiled as she notice an empty seat next to him right when she was about to sit down that blonde from the hallway sat down. Ayame sighed angrily. 'That was my seat' thought Ayame angrily as she sat in the other empty seat in front of the blonde.

"Hey sexy" said the blonde as she turned towards Kouga trying to get his attention.

"Hey Jasmine" Kouga replied with out looking up.

"My mom is not going to be home. Do you maybe want to come over?" asked Jasmine.

"No" replied Kouga simply. Jasmine got and sat on his desk facing him. "Look, I still love you and I want to start all over again" said Jasmine as she glared at Ayame who had her full attention.

"Sorry, I don't associate with whores who sleep with my family members," replied Kouga coldly and with that he got up and sat down by a seat next to Ayame. "Besides I'm interested in somebody else" even though he said to Jasmine he was looking at Ayame who was copying notes off the board into her notebook.

Ayame saw Kouga starring at her in peripheral vesion. She tried not to smirk as the giddiness went through her. 'Did he just say that he was interested in somebody else and was looking at me?' asked Ayame mentally in her head.

"Jasmine! Detention!" boomed the teacher as she saw jasmine talking and not copying the notes on the board. The teacher turned around to write some more on the white board. She stuck her tongue out at the teacher.

Ayame smiled happily as the girl who and she quotes 'is a whore' got detention. The teacher turned back around and cleared her throat, "Class I forgot to tell you we have a new student her name is Ayame Carlyle. She was so quiet and taking notes like a good student. I forgot she was new" smiled the teacher. The bell rung after 45 minutes of copying notes off the board.

Ayame got up from her seat and got shove by Jasmine again. "You better watch were you going" replied Ayame starting to get mad.

"Oh, what are you going to do about?" provoked Jasmine. Ayame got up and stood head to head with her. Ayame was at least a couple inches taller then her. They were glaring at each other. Then Jasmine walked away flipping her hair in Ayame's face.

Kouga was at Ayame side calming her down. It was weird he just met this girl and she made a big impression on him. It felt like he known her for his entire lifetime. He almost feels like he is her boyfriend but he would like to be friend her maybe even more then friends. "Its lunchtime do you want to eat with me and my friends?" asked Kouga. Ayame thought about and immediately said yes. She didn't want to sit by herself eating lunch. Maybe she can make new friends. 'This schedule is weird lunch after two classes' thought Ayame.

~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~..~

The only reason they have lunch after two periods because they start school at 9 am and end at 3:55. They have 8 periods but they divide it by 4 classes a day. Odds on Monday and Wednesday. Evens on Tuesday and Thursday. Also they have three day weekends. They get out so late is to make up for Friday that they don't go to school.


	4. Lunchtime and New Friends

Ayame followed Kouga to the lunch room. He led her through crowds of kids break dancing, gossiping, and just talking. Ayame was amazed about the break dancers. They were really good.

Ayame walked into the cafeteria it was huge. The lunch line was sort of long but not as long as her old school. She joined the Sushi line. It was about a twenty minute wait but each line had about 4 chefs that cook in front of you it was really cool. 'Wow personal chefs this has to be this best school she ever been in' thought Ayame. Kouga was standing behind her. He also was getting sushi.

Ayame followed Kouga to his table and she sat down next to him. Ayame studied his friends. They were 6 friends three of them were girls and three of them were boys. The girls were extremely pretty. They guys were all handsome as well. Kouga's friends looked at Ayame.

"Uh, Ayame this is Inuyasha and his brother" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at Kouga. "Fine, half brothers" they nodded their heads to Ayame as Kouga was introducing them. "This Miroku and Sango they are a couple" as Kouga said this Sango blushed because they recently started dating. "Oh this is Kagome she's Inuyasha's girlfriend. This is Rin she is Sesshomaru's girlfriend." All the three girls smiled at Ayame.

"So Ayame how do you like the school so far?" asked Kagome.

"Good, the food is really good too" replied Ayame.

"So you're from America. What's it like?" asked Sango who always wanted to go to America.

"Um, I guess um, I don't know how to explain. Except it is entirely different form here" replied Ayame nervously when Ayame told them that they all laughed at her nervousness.

"You don't have to be shy with us" replied Kagome and Inuyasha agreed with a "Feh". Which everybody laughed including Ayame.

Jasmine walked by and sat down on Kouga's lap. All they girls raised their neatly plucked eyebrows. Sango made gagging noises and Kagome rolled her eyes. Kouga shoved Jasmine off of him. "How many times do I have to tell you I do not want you" said Kouga almost at the verge of yelling.

Jasmine got up and walked away highly in embarrassed. Kagome, Sango and Rin laughed as she walked away.

"We don't like her" said Rin as she spoke for all of them. All the girls nodded.

"Oh I don't like her either" replied Ayame. As everybody was eating Kouga was staring at Ayame when she was talking and eating. Kagome watch how Kouga kept staring at her. 'He likes her' thought Kagome. She smirked. Kouga looked at Kagome. 'Oh, no she got the look on her face' thought Kouga knowing that she was up to something.

The girls study Ayame's classes and Kagome said, "You have two classes with me and wow" she smirked "and all classes with Kouga. This should be interesting" muttered the last part to her self. She can already tell that Kouga was liking the new girl. I mean Ayame. She is pretty way pretties then that Jasmine girl. Kagome made a face as she said that name.

"Oh you got 3 classes with me" replied Rin and Sango in unison. Ayame stared at the guys they had their own private conversation going on except for Kouga. He was not pay attention to them.

Inuyasha threw a French fry at him to get his attention. "Hey wolf boy why don't you pay attention and quit looking at the red head" replied Inuyasha bluntly. Kouga blushed as he got busted by Inuyasha. 'Of course leave to Inuyasha to embarrass him anyway he can. Oh wait to gym class he would get him good and they are playing dodge ball tomorrow' Kouga smirked as he had a mental image of Inuyasha getting smacked in the face with a dodge ball.

Just as everybody was finishing up their food the bell rang and Kouga was showing Ayame to her next class.


	5. Class Schedule

Class Schedules

Ayame's

Mondays and Wednesdays

Breakfast at 8:30- 8:55

1st period AP Language with Mr. Matsumoto at 9:05 – 10:25

3rd period Advanced Physics with Mrs. Kimura at 10:30- 11:50

Lunch 11:55 – 1:05

*5th period Photography with Mr. Nakamura at 1:15- 2: 30

7th period Japanese History with at 2:35 – 3:55

Tuesdays and Thursdays

Breakfast at 8:30-8:55

2nd period Advance Trigonometry with at 9:05- 10:25

4th period Gym with Mr. Watanabe at 10:35- 11:50

Lunch 11:55- 1:05

*6th period Orchestra with at 1:15- 2:30

8th period French with Mr. Abe at 2:35- 3:55

*means elective

Yeah, yeah, yeah I decided to put in orchestra because I play the viola and I'm in a orchestra too so blah. ;p look I'm sticking my tongue at you.

Okay well that is Ayame's schedule and all everybody has gym together so this should be fun.

Okay I'm going to make a vote. So which of the guys should be in Orchestra and what instrument should he play? He can play the violin, the viola (which I play), the cello or the Bass. Review and make it funny.


	6. Photography and Praise

**Hey peoples. I love your reviews and here are the results Inuyasha will be a percussionist, Sesshomaru will play the cello, Ayame the viola, Kouga will be playing the violin, and Miroku will be playing a trumpet. Oh, I forgot the girls. Kagome will be playing the clarinet, Sango the flute, and Rin will play the flute too. Okay that sounds about right. I would like to thank ****Hinata1020569****. She reviewed all my chapters. Okay enough with the chit chat on with the story!**

Kouga showed Ayame to her next class which was photography. Ayame loved taking pictures with the different angles and lenses she was a natural. She sat down this was going to be her favorite class well besides orchestra. Kouga sat next to Ayame at the table and was explaining to her how Mr. Nakamura does his projects. Ayame looked around and noticed that Kagome and Sango were in this class also. She smiled and waved at them as the teacher walked in. He looked at his clipboard and did roll call and everybody said here except Ayame.

"Well, it looks we have a new student and what is your name young lady?" Mr. Nakamura asked Ayame.

"Ayame. Ayame Carlyle" Ayame replied.

"Well, Ayame I'm pretty sure Kouga explained the basics and how I teach this class. Is this correct?" asked Mr. Nakamura.

"Yes, he did" replied Ayame.

"Okay, that's good. Well I figure you know how to work a camera or you wouldn't be in this class" pointed out Mr. Nakamura.

Ayame pulled out her portfolio "I was told I was supposed to give you a portfolio" she said as she handed it to Mr. Nakamura. The whole watched Mr. Nakamura facial expression as he was flipping though her pictures. When he got down he had a big smile on his face and a tear in his eye.

"This is what I call a portfolio. Ayame if you don't mind if I keep this to show as an example for my classes. Do you?" asked Mr. Nakamura excitedly. She wasn't going to rain on his parade.

Ayame smiled, "Sure, that's just a copy".

"Oh, goody I haven't seen this much talent since Kouga joined my class a couple of years ago" replied Mr. Nakamura. "Okay class, we have a mid semester project due today. Everybody turn in your portfolios." A couple of kids groaned. "Excuse me, Ayame just transferred into this class and she turned in her assignment. I need more good students like you guys." He said as he pointed out the table where Ayame, Kouga, Kagome, and Sango sat out.

The bell finally rang after 30 more minutes of praising. As Ayame and Kouga were about to leave Mr. Nakamura stopped them. "Ayame and Kouga, there is a photography partner contest and I would like if you to would like to enter. You two have a lot of talent. Ayame you have a lot of potential. So do you Kouga. Just let me know by Thursday and I will enter you guys in the contest" said Mr. Nakamura. Ayame and Kouga just nodded their heads and left for Japanese History.


	7. Roommate Trouble until saved

**I'm back lol. It's good to be back! Sorry I haven't been able to update in a while. I've been swamp with a lot of homework from evil but nice teachers. Well, on with the story. Oh! I decided to make this story based on a dorm. So everything well mostly everything is taking place at school. Okay now on with the story.**

"So do you think we should do that contest? It sounds kind of fun" asked Ayame thinking about what the topic should be on.

"I think we should and it does sound fun" replied Kouga using that as an excuse to hang out with her more. "So have you moved all your stuff in?" asked Kouga.

"Oh, no I didn't even get my room yet. They don't have a room ready until tomorrow. So I'm going home today and start living at school. It is just so weird living in a dorm isn't it?" asked Ayame.

"Well, yeah but you get used to it. Do you at least know who your roommate is?" asked Kouga when out of nowhere Jasmine appeared in the hallway looking like she was arguing with a dorm advisor.

"I can't share my room" argued Jasmine as Ayame and Kouga were no in hearing range. Just then Jasmine spotted them; "I definitely not sharing my room with her" Jasmine said clearly outrage as she narrowed her eyes at Ayame.

"Yikes, I have to share a room with her" replied Ayame as her face went paled as she felt the blood drain from her face.

"The feeling is neutral" sneered Jasmine as she heard Ayame.

"I'm sorry Jasmine just because your family funded part of this school doesn't mean that you can have your way. All students are treated equally and you know that it is in the handbook. You didn't have a roommate and all of the other rooms are taking so we had to put her in your room" reasoned the dorm advisor. Kagome came out of nowhere.

"Ms. Ai you must forgotten that I don't have a roommate and I would take Ayame under my wing since a certain somebody- she glared at Jasmine who rolled her eyes back at Kagome- couldn't share a room" compromised Kagome. Ms. Ai rubbed her temples and scribbled away on her note pad.

"Okay, Ayame you will be bunking with Kagome. Well, I'm glad that is settled," and with that she walked away. Ayame turned around, "Thanks Kagome. I don't think what I would do if I had to be her roommate for two years." (Oh they are all juniors).

Ayame, Kouga, and Kagome walked down the way laughing at what just happened and telling Ayame about how boring Japanese History is.


End file.
